Voluntad
by Coldie-Winter-Rose
Summary: Un pequeño dragón con pocas esperanzas de vida es cuidado por Lindel con ayuda de Merituuli, llegando a sorprender con su voluntad de vivir. Pequeño oneshot dedicado a Lindel.


**Fandom:** Ancient Magus Bride

 **Personaje Principal:** Lindel –Lindenbaum Echoes-

 **Personajes Secundarios** : Merituuli, Paulina (Su dragon acompañante)

 **Tematica:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Notas al Principio:**_ Pequeña historia dedicada a los fans de Lindel. Personalmente, es mi personaje favorito de esta hermosa historia y creo que merece mucho cariño. La historia se me ha ocurrido al leer el manga de nuevo (Esta vez en inglés), lo que me hizo pensar en el vínculo tan cercano que él tiene con ese dragón en particular. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Voluntad**

De todos los dragones que vio nacer durante aquellos siglos transcurridos desde que por voluntad propia, aceptó convertirse en el guardián de Gjá, la guarida de dragones, nunca conoció a uno con tanta fuerza y voluntad para vivir que aquel que le acompañaba en sus rondas diarias.

Todo comenzó en una mañana de primavera, como pocas, en donde el frio calaba en los huesos pese a que el invierno inclemente había cedido. Era la época en que los dragones eclosionaban, dejando atrás la dura cascara del huevo que les protegía. No todos nacían a través de un huevo, como era el caso de los Beana, por lo que Lindel sabía que a inicios de verano vería con suerte varías crías de Gwee revoloteando y metiéndose en un sinfín de problemas. Aquella raza de dragoncitos alados tenía una personalidad muy particular. Eran muy enérgicos, pero a su vez, eran apasionados y sus ansías por aprender eran tal que no escuchaban instrucciones en la mayoría de los casos.

Pero aquel no era el caso. Recordó encontrar a aquella cría rezagada, débil y enrollada en su propio cuerpo. Fue Merituuli quien encontró a aquel cachorro en tan deplorable estado. Una expresión de tristeza se vio en el rostro de Lindel, quien se acercó con la menor de las esperanzas. No era pesimista, pero no era la primera vez que sucedía. Los dragones desahuciados eran abandonados por sus padres y sus hermanos al notar lo débiles que eran para continuar. Casi siempre el guardián llegaba demasiado tarde. Normalmente aquellas crías no vivían mucho, y era su deber encontrarles y seguir el protocolo para aquellos casos. La muerte era parte de la vida, y Lindel lo sabía.

Se acercó para tocar la cabeza del pequeño dragón, encontrándose con la inusual sorpresa del calor aun presente en la piel de la criatura. Los ojos cerrados, se abrieron débilmente, mostrando un débil brillo en sus rojas pupilas. Aquello era una buena señal que Lindel interpretó como la voluntad de una criatura que no se rendiría.

Rápidamente, cubrió a la criatura con lo primero que tenía a la mano y con la ayuda de su familiar, lo llevó a la cueva donde sabía que había el suficiente calor para mantener su temperatura al nivel adecuado. El dragón apenas se movía.

–Debemos más que a la suerte el haberte encontrado, pequeño –Pronunció solemnemente el guardián de aquella guarida, mientras veía como la criatura dormía plácidamente –Debes pelear por ti –Lindel esbozó una sonrisa, dirigiendo una amable mirada a Merituuli –Cuida del pequeño por mí, por favor –No quería abandonarlo, pero sabía que no era el único dragón del cual debía cuidar.

Regresó tan rápido como pudo, y con ello, unos quejidos le pusieron en alerta. Lo sabía, se trataba de algo más, y el pequeño dragón tenía la respuesta. Con cuidado, sus manos buscaron en la criatura el origen de aquello que le causaba dolor. Afortunadamente, las heridas en la piel del pequeño eran superficiales, solo pequeños raspones que algunas rocas ocasionaron en su piel tras emerger del huevo. Se reprochó en silencio por no darse cuenta de ello antes. La temperatura en el cuerpecito del dragón era más alta de lo normal, lo suficiente para saber que padecía de una fiebre muy alta. El guardián tocó el pecho del dragón, gimiendo del dolor que le quemó en su propia mano. Aquel era un caso particular. El pequeño corazón estaba inmerso en un calor inusitado, y era la razón de su fiebre. Lindel usó sus manos para bajar la temperatura que aquejaba al dragón.

–Un corazón ardiente es demasiado para este pequeño –Ni siquiera Lindel sabría si el dragón sobreviviría, era muy pequeño para soportar la presión en su cuerpo. Sintió la presión inevitable en su corazón, junto a la preocupación por aquella criatura. Cada uno de los dragones que cuidaba era parte de él, eran como sus hijos y aunque la muerte era parte de la vida, se lamentaba cada vez que un pequeño no lograba llegar a la adultez.

Aquella noche poco durmió. No recordó el momento en el cual dejó que la cabeza de la criatura reposara sobre su regazo, acariciándola sin descanso. Ante los lamentos del pequeño, entonó una dulce melodía, buscando la calma y los dulces sueños, esperando que el dragón encontrara en las ilusiones creadas con su canción la voluntad necesaria para sobrevivir.

El alba trajo consigo los primeros rayos del sol, y ni la magia pudo hacer que las ojeras desaparecieran del níveo rostro del guardián, quien abrió sus ojos al percibir el no tan débil cabeceo del dragón.

–Has sobrevivido esta noche, buen trabajo pequeño –Dio un par de caricias junto con una sonrisa a la criatura, contemplando aquellos peculiares ojos carmesí, junto con un leve gruñido que fácilmente interpretó como felicidad por parte del pequeño. Se incorporó, dejando con cuidado sobre su propia cama al pequeño dragón, sin perderle de vista. Se aseguraría de ayudar al pequeño a sobrevivir, si este poseía la voluntad necesaria para sobrevivir.

Los siguientes días fueron un reto. Completamente alejados de la rutina diaria, tanto Lindel como Merituuli lidiaron con un pequeño dragón que poco a poco empezaba a moverse. Hubo que improvisar una cesta para moverlo con mayor comodidad. Alimentarlo fue más fácil de lo que esperaban, y pronto, fue lo suficientemente despierto para salir de la cesta y moverse por su propia cuenta, con lentitud al principio. Lindel sonreía con satisfacción al ver como los demás cachorros, en especial sus "consentidos" Beana, Gwee y Uil, le rodeaban con entusiasmo, hablándole y retozando cerca de la criatura. Sin embargo, el pequeño, para ser un Gwee, era algo distante, al menos con ellos.

Pronto, Lindel descubrió que el dragón reaccionaba al afecto que el magi le otorgaba, tal cual si se tratara de un hijo hacia una madre. Aquella era razón más que suficiente para guardarle un espacio junto a él a la hora de dormir. Sabía que era lo que el dragón necesitaba para sobrevivir.

–Paulina, pequeña de gran corazón –Sonreía al hablarle a la adormecida criatura. No era tan hábil para pensar en nombres tal como su maestra Rahab lo era, sin embargo, sabía que aquel dragón era especial. Su corazón era peculiar, muy grande para él, reservado solo para pocos.

.

.

.

 **x-x-x-x**

.

.

Desde la distancia, sentado en un rincón de aquella meseta, observaba el sobrevolar de los dragones, entre ellos el de su protegida en particular, quien dominante y obstinada, llevaba a cabo maniobras en el aire, cual buscando la atención de aquel que la cobijó desde su nacimiento. Paulina mantenía cada instante en su memoria, leyó los pensamientos de Lindel y el deseo de este por su recuperación. Cada uno de ellos se transformó en la voluntad de vivir, de superar sus límites y de retornar el favor, llevándole hasta los cielos infinitos, dándole a conocer la belleza que el mundo ofrecía. Después de todo, su gran corazón de dragón albergaba muchas emociones, siendo fiel a ellas.

–Lo hiciste bien Paulina –Lindel dejó caer su mano en la mejilla del dragón a modo de caricias una vez que ella aterrizó a su lado, una vez que el atardecer avisaba la cercanía de la noche –Estoy orgulloso de ti.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas al final del capítulo:**_

Bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido?

De verdad perdónenme si les ha parecido algo aburrido. Lo bueno es que he quedado satisfecha con la historia, y espero que alguien sonría al leerla.

Quisiera escribir más sobre él. Si algún fan de este hermoso guardián tiene alguna sugerencia o idea, yo seré feliz de aceptarla y hacerla realidad.

Cualquier cosita no olviden dejarme sus cálidos comentarios.

Feliz domingo.


End file.
